


I see you

by MaXxWolf225522



Category: FBI - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaXxWolf225522/pseuds/MaXxWolf225522
Summary: We all have an FBI agent that watched our every move online, what if a small romance comes from that?





	1. Chapter 1

The light from my laptop was starting to hurt my eyes, they began to sting a little as they drooped. I logged off tumblr and closed the laptop, rolling over so I could set it on my bedside table. Snuggling in to my pillow i let out a sigh, before falling into a restless night of sleep. 

The next morning, after slapping my alarm clock several times, I dragged myself out of bed. Stepping out of my sweatpants and shirt, I pulled on a newer pair of joggers, and a clean shirt. Taking a few stumbling steps into my kitchen I started the coffee machine. I grabbed my laptop, putting it on the counter and opened it up, quickly logging into my email to check it. 

I didn't notice the faint red light that blinked quickly by the camera on the top of my laptop. 

I went through my emails, rubbing some of the sleep out of my eyes. Deleting the spam, replying to some customers. I do online work, freelancing. I run several complaints websites, social medias, ads, I write things such as papers, blog posts, emails, basically my whole life revolves around my laptop. 

The coffee machine beeped behind me and I spun around. Grabbing a coffee mug I filled it up, mixing it with creams, coco mix, etc. Carefully holding it one hand, I grab my laptop with the other and walk over to the small table I have by the window. Once settled down, the mug touching my lips, eyes scanning the screen, I get to work. 

 

After several hours, and two pots of coffee later, I decide to take a break. I've edited several scripts, I've updated multiple sites, I worked on my own book. I take the mug to the sink and clean it, setting it out to dry, then rinse out my coffee pot before placing it back in its place. I got to my room and change into jeans and a hoodie since it's cooler outside in the spring than it in my apartment. Pulling some shoes on, I grab my bag, putting my laptop, the charger, my wallet, a paperback, headphones, and phone charger inside it. Checking my phone I didn't have any notifications so I put it in my pocket. Locking the door behind me, I started down the two flights of stairs in my building before finally reaching the fresh air on the sidewalk. 

 

I walked the few blocks to the starbucks that sat in the center of my city. Placing my usual order, and getting set up in my usual seat.


	2. Chapter 2

The screen of my computer blinked, before turning brighter and showing me their face. I've been assigned to this human, i'm not entirely sure as too why. I see them a lot more than my coworkers seen some of their assignments. I've gathered that all of their work is online, they are usually quite busy. You would think that when someone works from home, they would take a lot of breaks but that's not the case. The background behind them looked to be starbucks, when I ran the code to find their location, that was clarified. 

They just spent several hours sitting in front of their computer, and actually doing work. I was impressed, because most of my past assignments, most people just fooled around online. Looked up stupid questions, watched porn, it was quite a boring and routine job I had. Not with Charlie, no they actually used books to find out things, they actually made faces when looking at the screen. Their work was interesting to read as well, as they wrote about such a wide range of topics, some of which I was actually interested in. I jumped a little when Charlie jumped, quickly catching their coffee before it was tipped over onto the laptop. Their green eyes were wide, and their face, frozen in horror, actually made me chuckle a little. After a few minutes spent checking the laptop and calming down, I watched them place the coffee out of the frame, presumably far from the laptop as to not bump it again. Then tugging their bottom lip between their teeth they got back to work. 

The next few hours where pretty boring, I spent a lot of it switching between assignments, but always found myself going back to Charlie. They were much more entertaining to watch and read. There was a beep, signalling that one of my assignments where doing something sketchy. I switched between people before I found who was doing it. A man whose name I really could care less about was quickly reading “how fast does it take someone to bleed out” and yelling back at someone who was off camera about how he was right. I rolled my eyes, but kept his screen up just to make sure everything was fine. After a few minutes another man stepped into the frame and read the same screen over the first man's shoulder. The second one groaned and then walked back off camera, the original man was smirking, and logged off, getting up and following after the first man. After a few boring seconds of my staring at the empty computer chair wait to hear or see anything suspicious, I switched back to Charlie 

They were still at starbucks, and was smiling a little behind their coffee mug as they watched something on their facebook. It was a video of a little kid playing with a puppy, possibly a little cousin or something. It was time for my break, I radioed a coworker and told him to come switch with me. Once he arrived and we shared pleasantries of how our days were going and what I was planning on eating, i squeezed past them and left. 

A few minutes later I found myself shoving a taco into my mouth, the taco bell i was in was actually quite full. A bus of some student athletes arrived just after me so they were gradually getting louder and louder with their voices. I quickly finished my box of food, sipping some pop between bites. Once it was all gone, I awkwardly moved around the gaggle of kids and threw my box away. 

When I got back to my office, my partner was laughing at the face of someone who was jacking off to some weird ass porn.   
“Dude!” I scoffed, pushing him out of my chair and quickly changing the station.   
“That was hilarious!”   
“How long have you been watching him?”   
“When did you leave?”   
“What?! You only checked one person?!”   
“Sorry, he was just funny!!”   
“Get out” I grumbled, setting my pop in the cupholder that jutted out from the side of the desk, a good invention I thought, kept it away from all the electronics without fear of it really tipping over. I flipped through my assignments, checking their search histories, their locations. Eventually I landed back on Charlie, their hair was disheveled, and they had moved locations. The location said they were still at starbucks, but I didn't recognize the background, seemed to be a more secluded location. 

They were watching a conspiracy video on youtube.


End file.
